


You're Perfect

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ben Solo, Top Kylo Ren, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Hux wasn’t sure how he ended up in this position. Ren had insisted this person who looked just like him wasn’t a long lost brother or a clone but instead the part of him he purged and the Force had made into a separate body. It sounded highly suspicious and yet, Hux still ended up with the both of them on Ren’s bed which barely held them.Just Kylo and Ben fucking Hux, no plot, just porn.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	You're Perfect

Hux wasn’t sure how he ended up in this position. Ren had insisted this person who looked just like him wasn’t a long lost brother or a clone but instead the part of him he purged and the Force had made into a separate body. It sounded highly suspicious and yet, Hux still ended up with the both of them on Ren’s bed which barely held them. He didn’t mind the attention though, since Ben Solo’s mouth around his cock made him writhe almost as much as Kylo Ren’s lips on his neck which sucked dark bruises into his skin. Usually Hux wasn’t this loud in bed but being tended to on both ends made him spill tiny noises which slowly but surely mounted into louder ones.

Even though Ben didn’t talk much Hux could tell he was just as devoted to touching every last bit of his skin, just like Ren. There were already fingers in his ass but so far they were idly moving in and out of him without any urgency, spreading lube and they only retreated to add more of it. The double stimulation at both his cock and his ass had Hux lean his head back into the pillow as he savored the feeling.

Kylo Ren’s mouth moved off his neck eventually to suck his nipples instead while Ben kept fingering him. His lips were divine where they wrapped themselves around his cock, his clever tongue pressed against him in all the right places, from his glans to his sensitive frenulum which he lavished in softer touches. Hux had the hardest time trying to stave off his own orgasm for the sake of enduring everything these two gorgeous men had planned for him but it proved to be overly difficult. One of his hands was in Ben’s dark locks while his other was clutching the sheets when he almost tipped over the edge but then something pushed him back. Kylo had used the Force on him, Hux knew and for once he wasn’t even mad. A strangled moan escaped him when Kylo bit down on his chest right at his nipple. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but he’d still have a mark there. Hux didn’t care. The pain combined with the pleasure kept him on his toes, kept him from coming as his chest throbbed.

Kylo’s cock kept rubbing against his side, the slick of its tip smeared traces of pre-come on Hux’s skin but he found he didn’t mind. The thought of Kylo’s filth on his skin made Hux only want him more.

Ben moved off his cock with a pop of his mouth. Their eyes met for a second, the adoration in Ben’s face obvious as he looked at Hux with his pupils blown wide, his entire expression open and easily readable. For a second Hux forgot about everything else, the hands on him, the fingers in his ass, Ren’s teeth worrying his flesh but then Ben licked his cock from root to tip and Hux was aware of his body again. The wet pressure of Ben’s tongue accompanied by a twist of his fingers against Hux’s prostate had Hux throw his head back in a strangled moan as both his hands locked themselves in Ben’s hair.

No amount of Kylo’s Force manipulation could keep him from coming.

He came down Ben’s throat as Ben’s fingers were pressing down hard against his prostate as Hux rode out his orgasm, his vision whiting out at the intensity.

Ben removed his fingers from Hux’s body, causing him to hiss slightly. Both him and Kylo moved away from Hux while he was catching his breath.

Not for long though because both men were suddenly on either side of Hux’s head, both with their hard dicks on Hux’s face where they touched his heated skin. It was so dirty. He loved it.

They were slapping his open mouth and Hux’s tongue came out to lick what he could catch. He looked up to see them kissing above him. It was strangely hot to see these two almost identical men make out. The only physical difference between them were the lack of scars on Ben’s body, otherwise they were the same from head to toe, down to the tips of their identical huge cocks.

Hux groaned as he tasted the pre-come from both their cocks. He almost reared up in protest at the idea of sucking both of them when one of them went into his mouth but it only went as far as rubbing at the soft inside of his cheek. It turned Hux on so hard his own dick throbbed in sympathy at the salty taste. He wasn’t getting hard again yet but his own fingers found themselves down between his legs where stroked over his own wet hole. He was still open from Ben’s large fingers, ready to be filled and he wanted it badly enough to whine at the thought while the two cocks at his face found a way to shallowly shove themselves into his mouth at the same time. The corners of his mouth were stinging slightly from the stretch but Hux couldn’t pull away. Above him Kylo Ren had his tongue deep in Ben’s mouth. He knew what it felt like and he envied Ben just a little bit.

When they finally broke away from each other Kylo looked him over greedily. He licked his plush lips before he spoke.

“I think he’s ready,” Kylo said, his voice husky with lust. Ben smiled at Kylo for a second before looking down at Hux with the same adoration he had shown him earlier. He nodded quietly before both of them pulled their wet dicks from Hux’s mouth. Hux was panting heavily against both cocks as they slowly left him, his tongue chasing the hot flesh. His own cock was hardening rapidly while Ren moved between his legs while Ben stroked his face with one hand while his other was stroking his own cock. Hux could barely pay attention to Ben as Ren slicked up his own thick fingers to stick them into Hux’s already loosened hole, causing Hux to groan at the intrusion.

“Perfect,” Ren commented, sending a pleasant shiver up Hux’s spine. Ren pulled his fingers out before he could even attempt to touch Hux’s prostate. He bent Hux’s legs up against him, a moment later the head of his huge cock was already poking against Hux’s winking hole. A groan slipped out of Hux’s mouth as he felt the wet head press against him.

Ben used the opportunity and brushed his thumb over Hux’s bottom lip as his mouth opened and Hux sucked it greedily. There was a moment where he tried hard and succeeded to not bite down on Ben’s thumb as Kylo Ren entered him properly. First the head popped in and they both groaned at the feeling but then Kylo pressed in further until his balls were resting at the cleft of Hux’s ass. Even after his first orgasm, even after being fingered so much by Ben’s thick fingers he could still feel the stretch and the slight burn that usually followed the penetration of Ren’s thickness. He relished the feeling every single time they fucked.

Ren was bending over him slightly, his face still too far away for a kiss but close enough to see his expression. Just like Ben he had this adoring gaze he directed at Hux. And Hux was lost in the feeling. Before Ren no one had ever wanted him like this, wanted him as if he was worthy of adoration. And now he had both Ren and Ben looking at him like this. He was so overwhelmed he was surprised when Kylo started moving inside of him. The first few thrusts were slow and sweet before he picked up the pace and Hux couldn’t hold any sounds back from the combination of Kylo’s cock hitting his prostate often enough for stimulation and Ben’s hands which had moved on to play with his nipples. He was still kneeling at the side of Hux’s face and Hux couldn’t help but turn his head and look at him. Ben’s dick which was equally as huge as Kylo’s was just there, hard and leaking, but out of reach. Hux craned his neck for him and Ben understood right away what he wanted. He stopped playing with Hux’s nipples and instead scooted up closer to his head.

Ben’s hand caressed his cheek one last time before he swung his leg over Hux’s chest and straddled him. Hux’s arms were trapped at his sides but he could still move his forearms enough to stroke Ben’s back and ass while the man slowly but surely fed him his cock. It was hot and salty from the pre-cum which had gathered at the tip. Hux tried to leave his jaw slack for Ben to use as his cock sat heavily on his tongue. He couldn’t see Ren anymore but he continued to make his adoration known through the Force. Hux could feel it in his own mind how much Ren enjoyed his tight ass and it almost sent him over the edge again. But then Ben shoved down his throat and Hux almost choked at the intrusion. Ben tried to pull back but Hux pressed hard on his ass to keep him still. Tears were stinging in his eyes as his throat fought Ben’s thick cock. Only when he managed to get his gag reflex under control and wrap his lips around the shaft did Hux allow Ben to move again. He picked up a steady rhythm as he fucked into Hux’s mouth, almost matching Ren’s pace at Hux’s ass.

Between them Hux’s cock was weeping pre-cum onto his stomach, untouched and forgotten but he knew if anyone touched him there he might come again soon. Too soon. He loved being filled at both ends, he didn’t want it to end. This wasn’t something he could get with Ren alone, not like this anyway. The Force was a poor substitute for the real thing.

Ben’s pace became faster as he fucked into Hux’s throat, the bed protested under the three of them. A fleeting thought of having to requisition a new bed for Ren entered Hux’s mind but was gone again a second later.

Kylo hitting his prostate was a good way to let go of all thoughts of work and Ben’s cock in his throat made Hux light-headed enough to simply forget about everything. Even the pain of the penetration faded into the background at the feeling of being used and adored at the same time. Ben’s hands were soft as they kept caressing Hux’s face in a strange contrast to how his hips were pumping his cock in and out of his mouth.

At his ass Ren was slamming into him so hard he’ll probably have bruises there. It wouldn’t be the first time. His grip on Hux’s legs was equally bruising as he pushed them back, causing Hux’s knees to touch Ben’s back ever so often.

Ben’s cock was throbbing in his mouth and Hux thought he’d come then and there but suddenly he pulled out and away. Hux closed his eyes thinking Ben would simply come on his face but it didn’t happen.

Then Ren also pulled out of him, causing Hux to whine at the loss. They both climbed off the bed momentarily, leaving Hux to turn on his side and look at them, his breath going hard, his throat working as he tried to swallow and voice his protests. Kylo and Ben looked at him with hungry eyes, both their cocks were still engorged and angry-looking and spilling pre-cum from their tips.

The next moment they were back on him. Kylo was back on the bed, he picked Hux up so he was in his lap where he eased him back down on his cock. Hux went willingly, grateful to have the thick length back inside him.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo whispered. He had his hands on Hux’s hips to help him move up and down on his cock. Ben was gone from Hux’s peripheral vision only to touch him somewhere at his back. He heard the click of the lube bottle but couldn’t stop to wonder about it as he felt Ben’s thick fingers back at his ass. Hux groaned at the touch. He wanted it so badly. He tried to relax the best he could as Ben wedged one finger in between the rim of Hux’s hole and Ren’s cock which didn’t stop moving.

Kylo pulled him down so Hux was almost lying on top of him in an effort to give Ben better access as he managed to stick his first finger in more deeply. Hux couldn’t talk, he could only moan and whine at the feeling of getting stretched further. It burned slightly but Hux wanted more.

He looked down at Kylo and saw his lips moving but he didn’t catch what he was saying over the sound of his own breath. Hux could only clutch the sheets under them as Kylo moved inside him while Ben made an effort to stretch him. He was at two fingers now, both down to the second knuckle before he suddenly pulled out. Hux caught himself tensing up until Kylo touched his face.

“You can do it,” he said and Hux believed him.

Ben started to enter him. The head of his thick cock was the hardest part to get into Hux. It hurt slightly and Kylo stopped moving to allow Ben an opportunity to press himself inside Hux’s tiny hole. He had one leg up on the bed.

Hux caught himself holding his breath. He could tell Ben was completely inside of him after he finally breathed out shakily. They both were inside of him and the thickness ob both their cocks combined pressed down hard on his prostate, so hard he could feel his cock leaking heavily where it hovered over Kylo’s hard belly.

“You’re perfect,” Ben muttered into Hux’s back as he kissed him there, his hands were on Hux’s sides, holding onto him hard enough to upset the bruises already there but not so hard as to add new ones. One of his hands brushed over Hux’s abdomen and over a bump Hux hadn’t even known was there. He tried looking and there between Ben’s fingers his skin was bulging outward where the two cocks speared him from the inside.

“Ah…. Please,” was all Hux could say before he lost his ability to speak once more as both Kylo and Ben started moving slowly inside of him. They alternated their strokes perfectly, hammering against his prostate almost every time they bottomed out. Hux couldn’t hold himself up long and he lay chest-to-chest on Kylo Ren who kept muttering praise into his ear as he moved his powerful hips to thrust up into him.

Hux knew he was drooling as they picked up the pace but he couldn’t even swipe at his own face to get rid of the strand which slowly but surely made its way out of his mouth and down his chin. Ren’s hand came up to cup his cheek and wipe it away for him, his touch too soft for how hard he was using him.

Hux’s eyes were rolling back as he felt his pleasure mounting and overtaking him. He didn’t even know how he managed to stave off his own orgasm for this long but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He reached for his own cock which was slick as he wrapped his hand around it. There wasn’t much room for Hux to stroke himself but he still managed. It didn’t take many strokes for Hux to come all over Kylo’s abdomen, his mouth was wide open in a moan, his vision whited out again and it felt like his muscles were locking up as he came so hard it felt as if he left his body.

He came back to himself just in time to feel both Kylo and Ben bottoming out together. They both came inside of him, filling him up with their warmth. Hux was trying to catch his breath where he lay against Kylo’s chest as they kept pumping their come into him, both their cocks throbbing. It felt like an eternity until Ben finally pulled out just when Hux started to feel sensitive. Kylo’s cock slipped out as well and Hux could tell their combined fluids were slowly but surely slipping out of his loose hole.

He flinched slightly as he felt Ben’s fingers play at his rim, they swathed themselves through the mess which began do run down his ass and over his perineum before pressing the come back into his body. Hux made a strangled sound of protest, he was still too sensitive for further penetration.

Ben stopped when he heard him and instead stroked his hip before moving away.

Hux simply wanted to rest. He was completely boneless when they turned him on his side and Kylo left the bed. With bleary eyes he saw him leave the room while Ben slotted himself against his back and put his arms around him to pull him close.

Kylo returned with a wet cloth in hand which he used carefully to clean Hux’s body, causing him to whine quietly at the touch. First he cleaned Hux’s front before moving down between his legs where he cleaned his spent cock which elicited another noise from Hux, this time a hiss of protest. But Kylo kept cleaning him until he was satisfied enough to remove at least the come that seeped out of Hux’s ass.

Shortly afterwards Kylo also joined them on the bed, pressing against Hux from the front. He kissed his forehead and put his arm around him as well.

It was terribly warm but for once Hux didn’t mind as he drifted off, completely spent and happy.


End file.
